


Bad Ass in Leather

by secondalto



Series: Road Trip [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, F/M, Non-Canon Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Road tripping with Wes and Cordy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Ass in Leather

Wesley followed the cries for help and the echo of heels on pavement. He glanced behind him briefly to see if Cordelia was following. She was so he continued on. The screams grew louder as he neared a darkened alley. Vampires never tired of cornering their victims in dark alleys. Wesley quickly checked his crossbow, making sure the safety was off and a bolt was loaded before venturing into the alley.

 

The woman was cowering next to a dumpster, the vampire approaching her slowly as if enjoying frightening her. Wesley raised his crossbow and fired. The bolt streaked across the void between them, hitting its mark. The vampire exploded in front of the very surprised woman. She blinked and gaped for several seconds before venturing from her spot to see where the bolt had come from. Wesley lowered the crossbow tentatively; assessing the situation to make sure the vampire had no compatriots hiding away. He started to put the safety back on when he was blindsided.

"Oh my god! Thank you! Is there any way that I can repay you?"

The woman was clinging to him, head resting on his chest. Wesley kept his arms at his sides not sure if he should comfort her or push her away.

"It's really not necessary madam, it's all part of the job really."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes earnestly. "No, I insist." Her hands wandered, caressing his jacket, feeling the leather. It was as if she were fondling it. Then her hands wandered to his back, slowly inching lower before openly palming his….

"Hey! Hands off the merchandise, bitch!"

Cordelia, thank the lord. The woman moved back a little at the ferocity of Cordelia's tone.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Cordelia said, coming around to Wesley's other side. "Just because he saved your scrawny ass doesn't mean you get to fondle my boyfriend. Now scoot on home." She made little shooing motions.

Wesley waiting, not daring to move. The two of them stared at each other before the woman released him and left with what could only be termed a flounce. He let out a sigh of relief and turned to Cordelia.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Well duh," she said, poking him in the chest. "I came with you on this trip, help you fight vampires and demons and things and you agreed to train me, what else am I supposed to call you?"

"I, um," he paused. "I'm not entirely sure. I do appreciate you rescuing me though. What took you so long?"

Cordelia pointed to her feet. "My heel got caught in a teeny pot hole."

"I do believe I offered to buy you more suitable footwear like combat boots."

"Unless they're made by Manolo or Jimmy, I think not." Cordelia seemed to contemplate that thought before speaking again.

"If I wrote them and made a suggestion do you think they'd give me some credit?"

Wesley shook his head. "You won't know unless you try. We should either look for more vampires or head back to the motel.

""Motel," Cordelia said. "I'm tired of the groupies."

"Groupies?"

"Like you haven't noticed. She was what? The sixth one in two days? It's the leather; it makes you look all bad ass and stuff."

"Is that so?" Wesley pulled Cordelia close. "I'd say you were just the tiniest bit jealous."

"Again with the duh. Boyfriend. All that leather covered goodness is mine and don't you forget it."

"I doubt I will if you continue to remind me at every turn." Cordelia flashed a smile that could have lit up the alley. "Come on, handsome, let's get you to your room. I'm sure those pants are probably chafing right about now."

 


End file.
